Reincarnation  Persona 5: Chapter 1
by Teddie-kun
Summary: It wasnt long ago,at least a couple of hours since a bus from Tokyo left its station and headed towards a town named Yasoinaba. A long planned trip was about to beggin.But...Everyone knew that it will be out of ordinary.


Chapter 1: The Arrival

It wasnt long ago,at least a couple of hours since a bus from Tokyo left its station and headed towards a town named Yasoinaba. A long planned trip was about to ...Everyone knew that it will be out of ordinary.

"Hey,Todoroki! Over here!"-someone yelled suddenly. The raven-haired boy suddenly woke up from its dream,looking around the bus completely confused.

"Hellooooooo! Todoroki,we are here!"-someone yelled again. The raven-haired boy,named Shu Todoroki,stood up and took a better look around the bus with his crystal green eyes. Finally,he spotted the person who was calling him. The boy had black hair slicked backwards,and he wore a grey shirt with blue trousers. It was Shu's childhood friend and karate expert,Hio Zetsu.

"What are you standing like a statue,Shu? Come here finally!"-Hio said again. Shu said nothing,he ust stood up and was about to go to Hio's place. He made few steps forward,as he feeled that someone was staring at him. Shu turned around,but the purple haired girl was hidden behing the seat. As he was sure that no one was looking at him,he went back to Hio.

"Isn't that awesome? I cant believe that we finished school,and now we even go on a trip!"-Hio said in full euphoria.

"Yes,it's quite impressive."-Shu answered calmly. Suddenly Hio looked forward to the back seats of the bus. He sighed loudly as he saw that a brunette-haired female was coming closer.

"Urgh...Amaya is coming again..."-Hio said with an annoyed voice. The brunette-haired girl,named Amaya Shinozakona,came to Hio's seat and leaned against it.

„Yo,guys! What's up? Are ya okay?"-she asked as she looked towards Shu. Hio sighed loudly so that everyone could hear it.

„Well,until you came,everything was absolutely perfect,Shina-chan."-Hio answered sarcastically. Amaya,angered with his answer,gave him a slap.

„Man, I didnt asked you,Zetsu!"-Amaya yelled angry.

„Im fine,thank you for the question,Shinzakona."-Shu answered the question Amaya gave was still recovering from the slap that Amaya gave him.

„Dammit,that hurt!"-Hio yelled. He also blushed,only because he was embarassed.

„'Sup,Hio? Sad cuz a girl beated you once again?"-Amaya asked whe she noticed his blush.

„Dont speak 'bout it!"-Hio hissed at Amaya. She just therw a smile at her face and continued.

„Hey,Shu,how is the name of that girl that beated him on that karate competition,or whatever the fightning style was? I only know her last name starts with a S..."-Amaya said confused.

„Oh,you mean Satonaka Chie?"-Shu asked,what made Hio only more angry.

„Yeah,that was her name. She is strong...though she has a weird haircut..."-Amaya stared at the floor. Both Shu and Hio sighed,knowing that Amaya started with something extraoridnary boring.

„What are ya doin'? Get back to your seat!"-the driver yelled.

„Man...that driver is driving me nuts..."-Amaya complained as she was going back to her seat. Hio took his mp3 player and his earphones and listened to some music. Shu just went back to his seat,and looked trough the window,hoping to see something interesting. Suddenly,after 30 minutes,he saw a shiedl on which stood: „Welcome to Yasoinaba."

From the front of the bus a loud applause was heared,and shortly after,the driver's yelling.

„Man,that driver is complaining really about everything.."-Shu said to himself.

„Hi,,we arrived,isnt that great?"-a girl from the seat infront of Shu said wiht a sweetish sound. It was the purple haired girl from earlier.

„Oh,hello,Hinamori.I didnt knew that you are sitting in front of my place."-Shu said somehow suprised.

The purple haired girl's name was Hinamori Setamagari.

„Yup,its a quite suprise,I didnt knew that either."-Hinamori said iwth a faint blush.

„Why are you getting red in face,Setamagari?"-Amaya asked,who was sitting next to her.

„Nothing,its only a hot day."-Hinamori answered. Suddenly the bus stopped,thus causing Hinamori to fall from her seat on her back.

„Dammit,I've spilled my juice!"-Shu could hear Hio yelling from the front of the bus.

„Well then,its time we grab our stuff and have some fun,shall we?"-Amaya asked.

„I-Im ready...only need to get up."-Hinamori anwered from the said nothing,he only took his bag and went to the bus exit. Hio was alreday waiting the at the exit.

„So,we're all ,lets go."-Hio said and opened the bus door.


End file.
